Unexpected
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: An unexpected meeting brings unexpected feelings that Clara Oswald has never experienced before and with someone who she didn't expect. Clara/OC.
**Disclaimer:** I do own Doctor Who and never will.

 **Summary:** An unexpected meeting brings unexpected feelings that Clara Oswald has never experienced before and with someone who she didn't expect. Clara/OC. Short story, but not sure how many chapters.

 **Author's Note:** The summary says it all about this story ;) But the question _is_ who is the unexpected Clara falls for? You have to read to find out, of course!

* * *

"Claaaaaarrraaa!" the Doctor called for his companion as he rushed around the console, pulling a few levers here and there. "Come down here!"

Pretty used to him calling her name by now, Clara Oswald stepped into the console room, groaning in exasperation. "What is it, Doctor?"

"You're supposed to be here so I can tell you something!" he exclaimed, spinning on his heels, not really looking at her.

Clara tapped her foot, staring at him. "I'm here now, what is it?"

"I can't find my good bow tie."

Clara blinked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes. _Seriously._ "

She rose a brow at him and glanced at the bow tie around his neck. "Isn't that it?" she asked.

His hand went up to feel it. "Yes, but it's my second favorite. I want the burgundy one."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know where it is. I'm not your bow tie keeper."

"Of course you are. My bow tie keeper. I'm the one who invented the job, therefore, you are in that position." he told her as he pushed a button.

Clara let out a breath, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Anyways, have you seen it?"

"No...I haven't..." she stated dryly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Clara, you're doing poorly at this job." he told her, finally looking at her.

"I wasn't trying to do good at it." She shot back, shaking her head at him but she was smiling. God, the Doctor was such a dork.

"Anyways, since you have failed to find my favorite bow tie, I suppose we should go ahead and get on with today's adventure." he said, pulling up the screen. "Thought we could go shopping on Telitine."

This made Clara move over to the screen, eyebrows furrowed. "Telitine?"

"Black Market planet in the Swaron Galaxy. It's actually an interesting place."

"Sounds interesting. Interesting name too."

"Oh, it's better than you think." he informed her, before pulling the lever to send the Tardis into hyperspace. "Hang on."

Clara didn't have to be told twice as she gripped the console to keep herself upright.

After a few rough minutes, the Tardis finally stopped and made the Doctor smile brightly. "We're here!"

His grin made Clara grin as well. "Awesome!"

The Doctor rushed to the door first and flung the doors open, revealing a busy marketplace filled with several of the most interesting aliens that she had ever seen.

Clara's eyes widened. "Oh my stars..." she breathed.

"Amazing, right?" he laughed as he led her out.

"Even more amazing than Akhaten."

He hesitated when she shut the door to the Tardis. "Ehhh...second most amazing."

"Mm?" Clara hummed as she looked over at him.

He stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat and walking of towards the market.

Clara stared at his back, then hurried after him, not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

They walked through the crowds of aliens, taking in the sights of the various species of aliens as well as the eclectic assortment of things to find in the market. There were various foods that the Doctor sampled, without paying by the way, and snuck a bit of food back to Clara for her to taste. Clara wanted to do some exploring by herself and went to do just that when the Doctor stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"I want to do some exploring on my own." Clara told him, turning her body around to face him.

"Why? Why does everyone want to go exploring when they shouldn't?"

It sounded like he was asking himself more than Clara.

Clara shrugged. "They just do, don't worry, I won't go far." She assured him.

He let out a loud sigh. "Fine, okay. But don't wander off too far and don't get into trouble."

"Scouts honor." Clara saluted him with a grin.

He laughed, shaking his head. "And no stray animals!"

"No promises on that one, Doctor!" She laughed, turning around to walk away.

"I mean it! A horse is lovely, but an alien is too much responsibility!"

"Okay Doctor!" Clara giggled.

"I'm very serious, Clara!" He called to her before she skipped off.

Clara shook her head, still giggling. He was too much sometimes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes again before leaving to go explore on his own.

* * *

Pushing her way through the crowd, Princess Sophie McQueen looked around frantically, making sure no one was after her. Clara, who was gazing at a few intriguing vases, didn't really see the young woman running towards her.

Too busy running, Sophie didn't see her either and ended up bumping into someone.

Clara was rudely knocked to the ground, wincing in pain as she fell on her arm. "Owww..."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Sophie cried out, reaching down to help the girl up.

Clara's head spun as she was pulled to her feet. "Ow...what the..."

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I...I think so..." She mumbled as her head continued to spin with brightly colored lights.

Sophie looked around for a moment before she grabbed the girl's hand and started to pull her towards an alley.

"And now you're pulling me!" Clara gasped as the strange woman pulled along with her.

"Sorry! But I can't be seen!" Sophie said in an hushed tone.

Suddenly they stopped, making Clara stumble a little.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked over to young women, examining her face. Everywhere she could, to make sure she didn't hurt her or anything.

Clara felt hands on her face, making her jump slightly. "Um...could you stop moving my head...I'm a little dizzy..."

Sophie blushed and let go of her. "Sorry."

It took a few moments for Clara's vision to become clear. But once it did, her gaze came to a young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair. She wore a good over her head, shielding her from the world and her clothes looked pretty raggedy.

Sophie leaned back against the wall, feeling out of breath.

"Oh...um...that's okay. You didn't break anything." Clara told the woman.

"Are you sure?" Concern was in her blue eyes as they stared into Clara's.

Clara blinked for a moment as her brown eyes stared back. "Um...yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

She nodded with a weak smile. "I'm fine..."

Clara looked around to find them in an abandoned alley. What were they doing there?

"Um...might I ask why we're in this alley? Not that I'm complaining, but why come to this kind of place."

"Oh...um...no reason..."

Clara narrowed her eyes at her.

"Really it's nothing..." But she wanted to distract the woman from questioning her even more about it. So she did what she normally did in a situation like this. She pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Clara's eyes widened in shock as the strange woman kissed her suddenly. What was she doing?!

Sophie kissed her hard and cupped her face.

Clara's arms stayed at her sides, unable to react to the woman's sudden action. Her lips were immobile, her heart was beginning to pound, and for some reason...warmth began spreading between her legs, making her close them tightly.

Her lips felt like fire on Clara's and she enioyed it immesely as her hands left her face to explore her lithe body.

It took a few moments, but Clara began kissing back, surprised with her own actions.

Sophie was taken back too but she rolled with it.

Clara's hands slowly found the girl's waist, pulling her closer as they deepened they deepened the kiss together.

"Mm..." Sophie moaned, her hands finding her ass.

Clara gasped into her mouth as the strange girl pulled her hips closer.

Wow. She was an amazing kisser.

But before the kiss got too intense, Clara pulled away, stunned at their kiss as her head spin and her lips felt like fire. "Um...wait...we should talk."

Did she really just say that?

"Now?" she panted out, automatically leaning down to kiss her neck.

Clara's eyes fluttered closed when the woman's lips touched the skin of her neck. "Y-yes now."

Sophie didn't want to say to her anyway as her hands cupped her small breasts while she kissed her neck.

Clara let out a small moan as her head tipped back against the wall.

Sophie smirked at the sound of her moan as she squeezed her breasts, almost roughly.

"Oh...stop...we...we have to talk..." She gasped, feeling the warmth between her legs growing hotter.

"In a minute..." she breathed. One of her hands left the woman's breast to feel between her legs. Oh. She was wet.

Clara moaned a little louder before her hand found the woman's. "Look..." She panted, surprised that she was almost at a loss for breath. "I don't know if where you're from...you greet people like this...but...where I'm from, we don't do this sort of thing until the third date."

"Sorry..." Sophie was panting as well, but she still kissed her neck, sucking on her skin just a bit.

"And we don't kiss when we first meet someone..." She moaned softly before pushing the woman away, slightly upset that she stopped her lips from touching her skin. Secretly, she wondered what those lips would feel like in other places.

Sophie said nothing as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry if I insulted your custom or something, but I um...I'd rather talk for a few moments." she informed her calmly, leaning against the wall to keep herself up.

"Then can we go back to the kissing?" Sophie had been really enjoying herself.

Clara blinked. "I...I um suppose we can."

"Good..."

Clara found her voice again and tried to gain strength in her legs. "Umm...you didn't quite answer my question earlier. Is something wrong and that's why you dragged me down here?"

"Yes..." She sighed and lowered her voice. "I'm on the run...from bounty hunters."

Clara's eyes widened. "Bounty hunters?"

Oh no, this was turning into Akhaten again.

"Yes..."

Clara took a chance to peek around the corner to see two rather burly sized guards looking around the area. Her head pulled back to stare at the girl.

When the woman looked around the corner, Sophie's entire body stiffened. "Are they there?"

"Yes they are...if they're two big guys who look like they could rip a person in half." Clara responded.

"Oh God."

Clara didn't want to say anything to her, but her hand grabbed he woman's hand before she could stop herself. "Come on." She said before pulling her down the alley to get away.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here!" She told her as they rounded a corner.

Sophie decided to follow her. Though she didn't know her, she trusted her for some reason. And it wasn't because she was a fantastic kisser.

Though that helped.

* * *

They ran past a few shops until they found an area of stacked crates and hid behind them. Clara crouched down with the woman and peeked over them to see if they were followed.

Sophie stayed close to her side, feeling her warmth against her once again.

"I think we're safe for now." She sighed as her eyes darted around the market. Various aliens walked by, but none of them looked to be looking for a young woman like the blonde.

"Yeah...hopefully..." Sophie breathed, turning her head towards the woman's. Their faces close.

Clara could feel the woman's breath on her as her head turned towards the panting blonde.

Sophie couldn't help herself and kissed her again but it wasn't as hard or passionate this time.

Clara pulled away after a short while. "I'm Clara."

"Sophie..."

She kissed her again.

Clara didn't stop her this time and kissed her back. At least formalities were over.

Happy she didn't pull away, Sophie kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Clara allowed this, tangling her own tongue with Sophie's.

"Mm..." she moaned softly, bringing her body closer to Clara.

Clara moaned as well, pulling Sophie almost into her lap.

"Clara..."

Shivers ran down Clara'a spine at the sound of her name being moaned.

Sophie straddled Clara's lap, still keeping the kiss going.

Clara was glad they were hidden. If anyone saw them right now...well they would probably think that they were crazy. Especially if it was the Doctor.

Her hands explored Clara's body again before they cupped her breasts, giving them a squeeze.

Clara gasped again as Sophie squeezed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dark red dress.

Sophie smirked immediately. Again one hand left her breast to feel in between Clara's legs, wondering if she was still wet.

"Ohh!"

She groaned. "You're wet."

"Ahh...that happens when you're kissing a woman like you..." She moaned.

"A woman like me?"

Clara blinked again. "Well...I mean you're very beautiful. Perhaps that's what it could be."

"Mm I'll take it." Sophie started rubbing her.

Clara gasped a little louder before biting down on her lip to keep herself quiet. She couldn't let anyone hear her.

Sophie rubbed her gently as her thumb tried to find her clit.

Once she found it, Clara let out a whimper.

"Ah...there's your clit..." she purred huskily.

"Y-yes..." She moaned. "There's my clit..."

Sophie smirked. "Mm...didn't do a good job at hiding it, did you Clara?"

"Mm...of course I did..." She panted. "You just happened to find it..."

Sophie didn't comment and continued to rub her clit gently before she picked up the pace.

Clara's eyes rolled back as she rubbed it faster. She should have stopped her, but it felt so good. She couldn't find the will to stop her. "Sophie..." She whined as her legs rubbed against her arm to try and pull her closer.

Sophie chuckled at her whine.

"Ohh...my..."

"How's this Clara?" Sophie purred in her ear.

"Good...sooo good..." She moaned.

The blonde smirked widely.

Clara's hands grabbed onto Sophie's cloak, pulling on it as she moaned again.

"Good..." she purred, sucking on her earlobe.

As her thumb continued to move. Then her index and middle finger plunged into her pussy.

"Good..." she purred, sucking on her earlobe as her thumb continued to move. All of a sudden her thumb stopped just so she could pull Clara's panties down and thrust her index and middle finger inside her soaking pussy.

Clara's eyes shot open and gasped. "Fuck!"

"Shush..." Sophie shushed her, silencing her with her lips.

Clara's eyes shut as she kissed back. What was this woman doing to her? Kissing her within moments after they met! Touching her to keep her distracted! And now her hand was down her panties, touching her!

"Clara..." she moaned.

"You're sooo wet for me..."

"Mm...that's what happens when you touch me like that..." Clara moaned softly, trying to stay quiet.

Sophie smirked in response as she gently thrust her fingers in and out of her.

Clara's fingers tightened in the fabric of Sophie's cloak. "Ahh...Sophie..."

"You feel so good...and wet...Clara...around my fingers..."

"Mm..." Clara moaned as her eyes rolled back. Her legs rubbed against Sophie's arm, trying to distract herself so she wouldn't moan.

"God...you should feel how wet I am, Clara..." she whispered huskily as she grabbed one of the brunette's hand to guide it in between her own legs.

But before her hand could reach her, a loud booming voice yelled out, "Find the girl! She doesn't leave this planet!"

Clara looked at Sophie in shock and pulled her hand away.

She would be pissed off if someone interrupted a moment between her and her female lovers but this was an exception. This person could kill her if he wanted.

Clara held a finger to her lips, trying to keep her quiet before she tried to sit up, but nearly moaned since Sophie's fingers were still inside of her

Before she pulled them out, Sophie curled her fingers inside of Clara.

Clara bit down on her lower lip very hard to keep herself from moaning. She shook her head, telling her to stop and grabbed her hand.

The guards were nearly feet away from them.

Sophie stopped and stiffened.

Clara pulled her hand away and reached down to pull up her soaking wet panties before she crawled backwards, silently telling Sophie to follow her.

She did just that, wondering where she was gonna take her.

Once they were in an alley again, Clara slowly stood to her feel, feeling her legs shake from the aftershocks of Sophie's touch. "That wasn't funny." She whispered harshly to the woman.

Sophie smiled innocently. "What are you taking about?"

Clara shot a glare at the woman. "Look, if you want me to help you stay hidden from those guys, no fooling around. Got it?"

Her smile faded. "Got it..."

The impossible girl sighed as she looked around to see if they were followed. "Look, I might have a place for you to hide, but we have to be quick." She told the woman.

She nodded. "Okay..."

Clara walked down the end of the alley and checked to see if anyone was there. "Pull your hood up and follow me." She said before slowly leaving the alley.

Sophie pulled up her hood and followed Clara, checking out her ass as she did.

It was very nice.

They passed a few venders that Clara had visited before and she sighed in relief when she saw the Tardis in the distance.

Sophie saw it too and froze at the sight of _another_ TARDIS. What the...

Clara ran to it and looked around before unlocking the door. "Come on!" She told the woman. Those guards would be by at any moment.

Sophie shook out of her shock and ran after Clara.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Review? ;)**


End file.
